


Four Scars

by InfiniteJediLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ANY NONCON IS NOT BETWEEN OBI-WAN AND QUI-GON, BAMF Obi-Wan, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi missions, M/M, Nothing underage, Protective Obi-Wan, asexual/demi obi-wan, jinnobi, protective Qui-Gon, reference to noncon, star was au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a Jedi can be both exhilarating and dangerous. Marks from past missions sometimes fade and sometimes do not. These are four scars on Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon notices at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sweet oneshot, similar to the ‘five and one’ fics in other fandoms, except I could only come up with four examples. I hope you enjoy!

_1._

 

The first scar that Qui-Gon notices on Obi-Wan is on the left ankle. It’s small, barely visible, and it is only when Qui-Gon is wrapping the ankle from where Obi-Wan has twisted it that he feels it beneath his thumb. He looks up at Obi-Wan who is staying very still despite the discomfort of his injury. In the four months since Qui-Gon has taken him as a padawan he has never heard Obi-Wan complain about the occasional injuries that occur on rough missions. It is a marked change from Xanatos and that surprises Qui-Gon. He thought that he would have to force himself to notice differences, to separate the two in his mind, but it is no longer difficult. Obi-Wan is very different, and though he is still impatient and occasionally too honest for his own good, he is a remarkably quiet and attentive thirteen year old.

“That should do it.” Qui-Gon says, finishing wrapping the ankle and setting Obi-Wan’s foot down very carefully.

He looks at the leg, at the bandage that had been one of his wrist bindings, at the scar that is now covered. He wonders where it came from, but almost immediately dismisses it. The life of a Jedi, even one at the Temple, is never easy. It most likely was from an early training incident, or perhaps from before Obi-Wan came to the Temple. Obi-Wan’s gaze is fixed on his when Qui-Gon looks up and Obi-Wan gives him a small smile,

“Sorry Master, I was sure that the ground was firm when I first stepped on it.”

Qui-Gon sits back, smiling in return.

“Mistakes happen, but remember to take notice of your surroundings. A Jedi must become familiar with the area around them in order to be efficient.”

His gentle tone softens his reproach and Obi-Wan nods, blushing sheepishly but determined to do better. It is all that Qui-Gon could ask for and more than he would have received from Xanatos. That is enough.

 

_2._

 

“We’re not supposed to be here!” the Rodian hisses nervously as Qui-Gon peers over the smaller being’s shoulder, glancing over the top of the crates they are hiding behind.

Qui-Gon ignores the Rodian’s worry and turns instead to Obi-Wan who is, as always, by his side.

“What do you think?” he asks and watches slight surprise form on Obi-Wan’s face.

At fifteen, Obi-Wan has scarcely grown much taller, but he has become sterner, more prone to following rules. This has aided them in both dangerous and diplomatic situations, as well as caused some arguments when their viewpoints clash. Qui-Gon has learned to take Obi-Wan’s opinions seriously, even if he does not agree. In a way, he finds he likes the debates that do occur. They are never petty or hurtful and Obi-Wan and him always learn from one another.

“Since our informant is uncomfortable about approaching the front doors, I suggest we stay here until we can find some other way into the factory.”

“Uncomfortable, you’re damn right I am!” the small Rodian mutters, “If I get caught, it’s my head going to the big boss!”

“We will not allow that.” Qui-Gon reassures the Rodian as he has countless times, glancing again over the crates at the large factory several meters away, studying the guards who patrol the entrance.

Obi-Wan unexpectedly lies down behind them and shuts his eyes.

“You can’t sleep now!” the Rodian protests in a frantic whisper but Obi-Wan ignores him.

Through their training bond Qui-Gon can feel Obi-Wan enter the first level of meditation, the boy’s mind turning over the situation in front of them. It is something Obi-Wan has talent for, being able to see the best outcome, as opposed to Qui-Gon who never approaches things with the same perspective.

 _We are a good team_ , Qui-Gon thinks and sees Obi-Wan smile as that thought filters through their bond.

The Rodian becomes more unsettled as Qui-Gon sits down, resting his hands on his knees, but he reluctantly quiets at the quelling look Qui-Gon gives him. Now, Qui-Gon sees only the forest that leads right up to their makeshift hideout. He looks down at Obi-Wan who remains remarkably pristine despite their hurried pace through the woods earlier. The boy’s head is tilted back and Qui-Gon glimpses a small white scar along the throat, visible only at this certain angle, this certain light. It is almost crescent shaped and he wonders about it without realizing it.

“Lightsaber construction.” Obi-Wan says out loud, eyes still closed.

The Rodian near them startles and swears and Qui-Gon leans forward as Obi-Wan’s eyes open, the boy looking towards him.

“When I was learning how to build a lightsaber hilt at the temple, something went wrong with the wiring and a spark burned me.”

Qui-Gon nods, thinking of his own mechanical skills training years ago. It was both dangerous and exciting to work on machines and he suspects that Obi-Wan felt the same when he was a child. Abruptly, Obi-Wan stands, brushing off his robes and starting down the path.

“Are you crazy?!” the Rodian sputters, stumbling to his feet, “you’ll get caught!”

“No we won’t.” Obi-Wan responds calmly, “everyone leaves through the left side of the building when break happens.”

Qui-Gon looks over the crates again, watching as the guards change position and began to file into the building. He looks at Obi-Wan, wondering how long the young man knew that information before he nods and follows, the irritated Rodian bringing up the rear of the group.

 

_3._

 

Obi-Wan has grown very attractive. Qui-Gon recognizes this in the way he recognizes a planet’s climate when he exits a ship, or what type of fighting style a Jedi will use when sparring. It is an automatic acknowledgement, one that he does not think much about but it bothers Obi-Wan. At seventeen, Obi-Wan is now a little below average height, his jaw remains slightly rounded, and his eyes are quite large and beautifully colored. He looks both younger and older than his age.

He is not vain in the way Xanatos was, nor does he use his good looks to his advantage, on the contrary he adopts a stoic expression in the company of young politicians or royalty who become infatuated with him. Qui-Gon’s awareness of Obi-Wan’s emotional state is the only hint that Obi-Wan is fazed by the sometimes painfully obvious romantic intentions of others. The younger man is uncomfortable, confused and unsure. He honestly does not know why he is attractive to others and he does not know how to accept the compliments.

Qui-Gon has no fear of Obi-Wan breaking the Jedi taboo on attachments, for Obi-Wan shies away from anything with sexual overtures, even preferring to study in the archives then build close friendships with other Jedi his age. They had discussed the matter at one time, a few months ago, Qui-Gon allowing Obi-Wan to speak freely so as not to make the conversation any more awkward. No, Obi-Wan did not feel sexual desire instantly, he did not know why. He thought men were more aesthetically pleasing than women, but he was not curious about relationships. He did not have any disrespect for people who wanted that type of life, he simply did not think he could feel something unless he were to fall in love. Qui-Gon accepted Obi-Wan’s statement calmly, the variations of asexuality were hardly unheard of to him and he respects Obi-Wan’s openness on the matter. The problem was that others were not aware, or did not care.

Naturally, being a Jedi both attracts and repels people. Many beings are familiar with the concept that Jedi are normally celibate, but it does not prevent them from showing interest. It is on KaWenvic that Qui-Gon finds the situation extremely uncomfortable for both of them. Though the KaWenvica are human, their planetary years are different. By their standards, Obi-Wan is in _rel’slo’pakchi_ , which translates loosely to _age of courtship_.

KaWenvicas of all genders express their interest in very blunt terms, and any amusement Qui-Gon feels becomes irritation at the strain it is for Obi-Wan to navigate the language to refuse each proposition. Their duty as Jedi make it so Qui-Gon cannot reasonably allow Obi-Wan to stay at their quarters, and truthfully he is reluctant to do so. One of the hosts of the talks has shown a direct interest in Obi-Wan and does not seem to be above stalking. Throughout the entire first day of talks Qui-Gon stays close to Obi-Wan, doing his best to reassure Obi-Wan who for the first time ever appears so entirely out of his element that the training bond is crawling with the young man’s discomfort.

It is on the third day when trouble begins, an explosion occurs at the hotel that the political convention is at and Qui-Gon is knocked unconscious. When he wakes in a makeshift hospital he is aware instantly of Obi-Wan’s distress. The training bond leads him back to Obi-Wan who is at their temporary quarters. Any confusion over why Obi-Wan is there after the explosion is replaced with anger when Qui-Gon enters their quarters to find that Obi-Wan is not alone.

Obi-Wan is wearing very little and is so dazed that it is instantly apparent that he has been heavily drugged. He attempts to get out of the bed when Qui-Gon comes in, but the man sitting on the bed prevents him. It is the one host who had been rude to the point of profane in his interest in Obi-Wan earlier. He is fully dressed and has a large knife that he points threateningly at Obi-Wan who instinctively curls into himself, attempting to shield the majority of his body from harm. The defensive gesture of his padawan is both heartbreaking and enraging…that someone would think to do something, would attempt…Qui-Gon cannot form thoughts, he knows only that he will kill the man before him. It is a purely uncontrollable response and even afterward, the memory of it all is unclear.

When he thinks of it later, he does not think of it as something complete, but broken images. The man with the knife, Obi-Wan’s body curled in a fetal position, Qui-Gon’s lightsaber in his hand. The time that came afterwards was jumbled too. He remembers the thickness of the bond as Obi-Wan’s drugged state seeped into their Force connection. He remembers helping Obi-Wan dress, trying to calm Obi-Wan who kept attempting to get up, who was lost in a haze of confusion and fear.

Obi-Wan was not sexually harmed, Qui-Gon knows that much, but the memory of blood on the white sheets stays with him, the blood running from a deep cut sliced high along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. Qui-Gon had bandaged the wound carefully, but he had not dared to apply bacta at the time, concerned at what the chemicals in a bacta patch would do to Obi-Wan’s already compromised system. The cut scars, and years later, when he sees it again he will remember the helpless anger he had felt, the anger he still feels whenever he thinks of what might have happened.

 

_4._

 

Qui-Gon senses Obi-Wan through their training bond when he is captured. It is the first time in years that he feels their bond clearly. Since eighteen, Obi-Wan has shielded the majority of his thoughts and emotions from him. It is understandable, once a Jedi learns the skills to protect their mind, open contact between master and padawan is no longer necessary. Still, Qui-gon had missed Obi-Wan’s mind and now he feels all of it, all at once. He blinks his eyes open, aware of Obi-Wan’s iron determination, his thoughts and emotions reaching, searching. He is looking for Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon responds automatically.

Even kidnapped, chained to a wall and beaten, he feels the Force. His captors do not know how to prevent him from using it, or even what it is, so far are they removed from the Core Worlds. They captured Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan was gone and now they move him around, from his cell to an abandoned courtyard, with no defined plan of what they intend to do with him. Qui-Gon would have attempted to escape but his leg is broken and he finds it a better use of his time to meditate to heal his injuries. He does not doubt that Obi-Wan will find him, but it is still incredible to _feel_ Obi-Wan searching for him. It has been four years since he has last sensed Obi-Wan’s mind.

It is a foggy morning when his captors herd him out to the cold courtyard. They are bored with him and want to kill him but are afraid of his powers. Qui-Gon is bored with them as well and finds a spot on the ground to sit and meditate. Obi-Wan is close, he feels it, but he does not expect the cry he hears in the distance. It is the roar of an animal, loud and hungry and the guards exchange frightened glances.

“D’asko! D’asko!” they hiss worriedly and Qui-Gon opens his eyes.

He recalls from their brief time on planet that the D’asko is an enormous predator, feared above all else. His captors are nervous, they want to leave, but fear keeps them frozen there in the courtyard. When the cry comes again it is immeasurably louder and the heavy footfalls of massive feet slam through the ground. His captors scramble over one another in their haste, scurrying back as a giant scaled beast hurtles through the mist. The D’asko is both beautiful and terrifying as it enters the courtyard with one leap. Swinging down from its ridged back is Obi-Wan and the chilling expression on his face is infinitely more terrifying than the D’asko, as he sees Qui-Gon’s injuries.

“P’kal dur!” he snarls at the captors, but they are motionless, struck dumb by the sight of the enormous D’asko.

Obi-Wan gives up trying to speak to them in their language and strides fearlessly towards Qui-Gon. He has lost his tunic somewhere in the week that they’ve been separated. His light colored pants are torn and stained with mud. Moisture from the mist beads his bare torso, clinging to where blood is smeared along a cut on his left bicep, the skin gaping there. Qui-Gon looks up at him and feels Obi-Wan’s mind swirl with emotion so strong that it takes his breath away. Instantly, Obi-Wan slams shields up but it is too late, Qui-Gon already knows.

He feels especially dazed as Obi-Wan gently helps him up, the D’asko dissuading Qui-Gon’s captors from approaching. Obi-Wan is much smaller and lighter than Qui-Gon but he pulls the older man’s arm over his shoulder and takes on most of Qui-Gon’s weight to help him walk. The jarring of broken bone is intense enough that Qui-Gon is not sure how he gets up on the D’asko. The immense creature bends on his six legs to help and is remarkably gentle as it turns, massive tail lashing towards their captors who squeal and finally run from the courtyard.

It is all so strange that Qui-Gon smiles and looks over at Obi-Wan who regards him with a serious expression. They could not speak of it. They could go on pretending that Obi-Wan had never revealed the depth of his feelings, but in the thick swirling mist Obi-Wan and him are so removed from their lives as Jedi. The warm scaled hide of the D’asko heaves lightly under them as it stretches and turns by Obi-Wan’s silent command.

Obi-Wan looks over his shoulder at Qui-Gon. His padawan braid falls against the bare skin of his arm, a soft damp brown-red at the moment, the strand of braided hair will deserve another bead after this mission. Obi-Wan’s eyes, always a mysterious greenish color, are the exact shade of the mist hanging over the sky and vegetation around them. He is alert, the slender muscle along his back and arms flexing at the movement of the D’asko, but in that moment they stay still and Qui-Gon reaches out, touching the cut on Obi-Wan’s arm.

“This will scar.” He says, to say something and Obi-Wan nods.

Ignoring the increasing pain of his wounds, Qui-Gon touches Obi-Wan’s face. His fingers move almost as if he is blind and trying to relearn familiar features. He traces the curve of Obi-wan’s jaw, the cheekbone and the outer shell of his ear before he drops his hand but does not look away. Later, when the D’asko climbs up the steep side of a hill and they rise above the thick mist, Obi-Wan leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my sister did point out that the ending is rather fairytalish, what with the ‘dragon’, and jedi knights, and Obi-Wan rescuing Qui-Gon, but I didn’t think anyone would mind too much :)


End file.
